0704 Zxelyon
0704 Zxelyon E 566330-6 Gas Giant Starport Type E - Zxelyon has a small starport built by a small black market trading outfit (pirates) and the landing field is a semi-level clearing that has been expanded by the felling of trees and burning of stumps. Planetary Size 5 - Zxelyon is a little over 5000 miles in diameter and has less than half of one standard gravity. Due to the low gravity and very active tectonics there are many tall rugged mountain chains. Atmosphere Type 6 ''- The atmosphere is standard breathable air at the low end of standard normal pressures and make exertion difficult for any off-worlder who is not acclimated to it.. The air is warm and moist over the entire planet, due to a bit higher than normal CO2 level and other greenhouse gases. ''Hydrographic Percentage 6 - Zxelyon has a large world circling ocean, with one large continent and seven much smaller continents and numerous small islands. Roughly a third of the islands are volcanic in origin. Population Size 3 - This planets population has not been here long, They number about 8500 and are the lifeboat survivors of a crashed colony ship. They come from outside known space and are not related to anyone of this sector of space. They have a short coat of dark hair, are around five feet tall, slender and very strong, they are partly arboreal and can move rapidly through the trees of this world. They have spread out into seven small villages and are starting to breed rapidly. Government Type 3 - They are ruled by an Oligarchy. They are located in a main and largest village with the six smaller villages spaced around it in an expanded circle. Each village is ruled by a house of the Oligarchy with the main Oligarch in the main village. Law Level 0 - They have little in the way of laws or enforcement outside of the Oligarchs men. They are well armed with the spoils of the crashed colony ship and ordinary people only have what they need to contend with local fauna. '' Technological Index 6 ''- They have a moderate level of technology salvaged from the crashed colony ship and are using electricity from the small fusion reactor in each lifeboat. The databases in the lifeboats contain a lot of technology that will be out of their reach until they are able to expand and grow a manufacturing base and scientific community. ''Notes ''- These survivors are holding the pirates at bay with superior weaponry for the time being and they do breed rapidly and reach maturity fairly rapidly. They are in need of contact with someone other than the pirates as an ally while they grow. They are shrewd and capable and not easily fooled.They have recently been contacted by the Benxyzanik people from 0801 Benxyzan and the real question is whether or not these two people develop a lasting friendship and alliance or are just using each other for short term gains. Category:Planets